Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -75\% \times 0.5 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -75\% = -\dfrac{75}{100} = -\dfrac{3}{4} $ $ 0.5 = \dfrac{5}{10} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{1}{2} } = \dfrac{-3 \times 1 } {4 \times 2 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{1}{2} } = -\dfrac{3}{8} $